


Only Logical

by EnduranceinHope, ModernDayBard



Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 C has an occupant, Gen, She and Mrs. Hudson bake cookies during Christmas, Sherlock gets sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayBard/pseuds/ModernDayBard
Summary: Sherlock's downstairs neighbor is in the Christmas spirit and Sherlock follows the signs to a natural conclusion.ModernDayBard's 2nd story for our 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration.
Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057715





	Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Poster's Note: This is the work of ModernDayBard, and while I will borrow her OC for my next fic, I do not own this work in any way. 
> 
> Author’s Note: My one venture in BBC Sherlock Fanfic was a bit of an odd one, I suppose: introducing an OC that was neither a love interest nor john-replacement, but simply an every-man foil for sherlock…and a few years ago, she featured in a series of Sherlock one-shots that Endurance and I did as that year’s Christmas fic, so if the theme of this year is nostalgia/memory lane, then, as with Brooklyn, it was only fair that Jenny put in an appearance!-MDB

It was only logical that his downstairs neighbor would be the sort to bake an overabundance of Christmas cookies—the American actress currently living in 221C was exactly the sort of distinctly ordinary person who got sentimental about a variety of traditions around the holidays (and around food), and while he had noted that she didn’t have an overly-strong preference for sweets over other types of food, she certainly did like to make them—even if she only gave them away afterward.

And it was only logical that she’d be doing her baking anywhere other than her own kitchen if given the chance—as much work as she’d put into cleaning it up, 221C was still cramped and dim by the nature of its construction and location. And Mrs. Hudson had both (comparably) ample kitchen space  _ and _ certain excitement for the holidays, and thus it made sense that she would offer to host and help—if only to have an ally against his own seasonal indifference.

(And if he grabbed a treat or two fromm the cooling racks in passing—well, they’d made far more than the two of them could ever hope to finish, thus it was a simple conclusion they’d intended to give most of them away; besides, enough people were always hounding him to remember to eat; and even he had to grant that the smell coming up from downstairs would be too distracting on an empty stomach for him to focus on anything if he  _ didn’t _ take some—

—it was only logical…)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, no knowledge of Jenny’s past adventures necessary (at least, that was the goal). It’s kind of interesting revisiting OC's and stories from even just a few years ago, and not nearly as easy as I had thought. But definitely bringing back memories, for sure…thanks for indulging me!-MDB


End file.
